Sólo una melodia
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Desde la ventana de su cuarto la vida parecía tener una razón; especialmente cuando él se detenía para mirarle. Kurama/Hiei, A.U


_**Sólo una melodía**_

.

**-Cuarto de Shuishi Minamino, diez de la mañana-**

Escuchar el sonido de un piano o de una guitarra para mi era bastante simple, cosas que en verdad no requerían de gran talento o destreza, por que la idea era sólo que sonase bien ante los oídos. Quizás, pintar, bailar u otra cosa pudiese significar más para mi, pero ahora, no creo que ello signifique mucho tampoco.

_No puedo imitar a alguien cuando hace sonar un arpa._

_No puedo hacer trazos en una tela con colores._

Hay cosas que me gustaría poder hacer, quizás, simplemente elevar una cometa, o estirarme en el césped de la plaza; pero, incluso, esos deseos tan pequeños no puedo realizarlos.

-Con su permiso joven, le traje su desayuno-

-Gracias Lidia- Sé que para las personas de mi edad, el pensar en simplemente salir a la calle a jugar con una pelota, o ir al cine son cosas que en verdad no merecen gran atención; mucho menos si tienes la cantidad suficiente de dinero como para comprarte un auto último modelo.

_Pero incluso sé que no podría manejarlo._

Miré por sobre el hombro, la comida seguro se me enfriaría si no dejaba de pensar en estas cosas, pero hay días, en especial estos, cuando el sol sale en todo su esplendor iluminando las frazadas de mi cama con sus luces rojizas y naranjas que no siento ganas de comer.

Días en que no siento ganas de nada, ni de hablar, o de dormir.

La ventana de mi cuarto siempre está cerrada, las cortinas trasparentes se abren a las nueve y treinta; el desayuno está a las diez, me visten dos personas a las doce y quince, y luego, siguiendo la misma rutina que he tenido durante diecisiete años me quedo en mi cuarto leyendo una novela, viendo la televisión, esperando las clases particulares o teniendo una sesión privada con mi terapeuta.

-Joven, el señor se quedará en Londres esta noche, dice que allí pueden tener una nueva medicación- Lidia entró a mi cuarto una vez más, es una buena mujer; tiene una cabellera blanca muy larga, unas cuantas arrugas en la cara y dos ojos verdes brillantes que seguro, han visto la mitad del mundo.

Seguro ha vivido más que yo, y no en el sentido de que tenga casi sesenta años.

Para las personas el decir aquello es simplemente por que se es más viejo, pero para mí, que no puedo salir de mi cuarto, es que ha podido ver grandes cosas.

-¿Has tenido una buena semana Lidia?-

-Oh, si joven, anoche llegué de Italia-

-¿Cómo es?- siempre tenemos estas conversaciones, me gustan, es como esos libros de dibujos que mi madre solía regalarme cuando vivía, puedo imaginar todo lo que ella me narra, y de esa manera pienso que he viajado a muchos lugares.

-Maravilloso, en especial por los prados, tiene unos cerros verdes donde revolotean miles de pájaros. Oyes las cascadas por las noches, el eco del agua cuando llueve. El sol te broncea, las casas tienen techos azules y la gente baila en la calle hasta muy tarde descalza- sé que debe de ser así, por que cuando ella dice esas cosas, sus ojos brillan con tal intensidad que la hacen ver más joven.

-¿Te trajo algún lindo recuerdo Lidia?-

-Si joven, usted sabe que cuando era niña viví en ese país, y que, luego de la guerra fui adoptada por la suya, me gustaría volver- sé que cuando ella dice que fue adoptada no se refiere a eso.

Mis padres la compraron, por que en ese tiempo, no había que comer o que vestir, y con un hijo como yo, que no puede moverse era necesario tener a alguien que me cuidase.

-¿Qué se siente Lidia?-

-¿Qué joven?-

-Ya sabes, tocar el césped, que el sol te broncee, que el agua te moje la piel- vuelve su vista hasta mi cama, se sonroja, lo piensa, luego abre la boca, al final no dice nada que no haya dicho en otra ocasión.

-Nada en especial, es igual a cuando te despiertan en la mañana con un beso- imaginó aquello, pero me siento igual de vacío que antes de hacer la pregunta.

Si mi padre me hubiese despertado con un beso en la frente quizás podría imaginar la sensación de lo que ella dice, pero como no lo he vivido no puedo hacerlo.

_Y es terrible sentirse de esta manera._

Cuando era niño pensaba que simplemente mi padre tenía demasiado trabajo como para ocuparse de mis dudas, que mi hermano seguro le estaba sacando de quicio por que había botado una vez más la comida de la bandeja, o que llegaba cansadísimo de la empresa en la que trabaja. Recuerdo, que a los cinco años quise salir del cuarto, pero no pude mover mis piernas si quiera un poco, en vez de sentir que las movía sentí que me picaban, y creí que la gente no estaba hecha para caminar y que esas cosas a las que llamamos piernas sólo estaban como un bonito adorno.

_Era un niño, y uno muy ingenuo._

_._

…_**Estando sola, miré al cielo nocturno y **__**vi un cometa…**_

.

-¿Qué tal está Youko?-

-Ese diablillo esta castigado, no entiendo, es solo un año menor que tú y se la pasa rompiendo las ventanas con ese horrible balón-

Pensaba que el no poder mover más que mis manos era gracioso, por que podía dormir hasta tarde, por que el sentir la suavidad de las sábanas era algo tan maravilloso que no me aburría de ello.

Pero, el estar tantos años en ella, haciendo lo mismo día tras día terminó por desencantarme. Al final, cuando niño, me convencí que la gente vivía aburrida y no tenían nada más que hacer que admirar las sábanas de sus camas.

Pero cuando vi a mi hermano por primera vez correr por la calle caí de mi pequeña burbuja, y me di cuenta que yo era el único que no podía hacerlo.

_Y como dolió saberlo._

-¿Sucede algo Shuishi?- Lidia chasquea sus dedos frente de mi rostro, me río como acto reflejo.

-Nada, me acordaba de algo de cuando era un crío-

-¿Puedo saber que?-

-¿Puedes creer que cuando tenía cinco pensaba que las piernas eran adornos?-

No pude aguantarme la risa.

Pero ella no se ríe.

Baja la cabeza, tuerce la boca, y creo que estuvo evitando dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

La próxima vez no diré tan abiertamente las cosas que pienso.

-Oh vamos, ¡sólo era un decir!-

-Lo siento- se levanta de la silla en la que estaba, guarda unas cosas en el bolsillo de su delantal rosa gastado, toma mi bandeja y la pone en la mesa al lado de la tv.

-¿Necesita algo más joven?- si necesito de algo.

Pero sé que no me dejarían hacerlo, aunque igual lo pregunto.

-¿Puedo salir hoy?-

-No tengo permiso para eso; ¿pero con abrirte la ventana estará bien verdad?-

No es gran cosa, pero eso me gusta.

Me gusta quedarme mirando desde la ventana, por que la gente pasa y me saluda, pero siempre es lo mismo. Mi cuarto queda frente a un hotel, así que siempre hay un niño o una niña que me dice que soy lindo y que le gustaría ser mi novia.

Pero además de intercambiar nombres y una conversación no pasa nada.

_Nunca regresan a verme._

-Hoy parece que está tocando una banda-

No me gustan las bandas, por que el instrumento que más me gusta no puedo tocarlo.

-¿Cuál era el que le pidió a su padre joven?-

-El chello Lidia- sé que aunque pudiese, no sonaría bien, por que las piernas no podrían sostenerlo, y al no poder hacerlo el sonido sería tan hueco que no llegaría más allá de los oídos.

A mi me gusta escucharlo, por que el corazón se me acongoja tanto que creo estar viviendo lo que el que esta tocando quiere transmitir.

-Te dejaré al lado de la ventana- es increíble como ella puede levantar el peso de mis piernas, me sienta en la silla de ruedas que permanece junto a la cama, y luego, llevándola, quedo frente al vidrio.

En ese momento escuché el sonido de los vidrios golpeándose.

Seguro Youko ya quebró otro.

-Te dejo, ¡si pillo a tu hermano en la masa le quitaré ese balón!- exclama sarcástica, sé que no lo hará aunque lo vea.

En el fondo ama cuando lo hace, por que le recuerda a ella cuando cría.

Lidia ya no está en el cuarto para cuando giro la vista.

-¡Vengan señoras, vengan!- apenas escuché esa voz me quedé mudo. Desde esta altura se ve todo mucho mejor, Lidia dijo que era una banda, pero desde aquí me parece más un carro alegórico turquesa. Hay cosas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y esta visión exclusiva es una de ellas.

-¡Yo quiero!; ¿mamá puedo tomar uno?- la gente siempre se queda mirando esos actos frente del hotel, normalmente llegan gitanos o rusos a deleitarlos para ganar alguna moneda.

-Niño, no tomes eso, podrías cortarte- siempre me ha gustado permanecer en el anonimato, contemplar desde una distancia prudente por que no me gusta la mirada de los demás cuando me ven en una silla.

_La mirada triste que ponen al verme es capaz de rasgarme el corazón_.

-¡Muy bien!; ¡Acción!- un chico de cabellera negra, ojos chocolate y mirada pícara, en su boca trae una espiga; usa una playera de color azul, y por más increíble que me pareció se sentó en un banquito a tocar una pequeña guitarra.

Las guitarras son simples, incluso, si tienes sólo una cuerda puedes tocar algo fantástico.

Las notas que más me gustan son el si bemol y el la.

-¡Oh!, ¡lo hace muy bien!- me llegó de tal manera lo que tocaba, como si contara la historia de varios niños jugando a ser hombres; movía sus dedos lento y luego rápido, tocando una especie de serenata loca; como si fuese a romper las reglas.

Y luego, varias personas se pusieron a bailar cerca suyo, chicas blancas y morenas. Me fijé que una debería de ser su novia, por que jugaba alrededor suyo con su vestido largo y verde.

-Una gitana- exclamé, y justo, en ese momento el pareció darse cuenta que le miraba, y sólo sonrió. Estuve a punto de cerrar la ventana, de correr la silla y evitar topar mi mirada con la suya de nuevo, pero, cuando ese pensamiento se coló por mi cabeza, el color incandescente de una antorcha le borró de inmediato.

-¡Genial!- los gritos de la gente no significaron nada para mi, alguien se puso al centro, hizo una reverencia burlesca; el otro siguió tocando.

Parecía la Taranttella.

Y supe, cuando el aroma del humo llegó a mis fosas nasales, cuando vi esas manos jugando con varias antorchas, lanzándolas al aire en círculos, girándolas y danzando al compás de la música del moreno, que no quería cerrar la ventana.

-¡Eh, hombre, tenemos mucha clientela hoy!- el otro dijo algo que no alcancé a entender, mi mirada estaba abajo, en el niño de cabellera negra que hacia volar esas varas encendidas.

Traía los pies descalzos, unos jeans rojos y una venda negra en el cuello.

_-¿Necesita algo más joven_?- no sé por que la voz de Lidia regresó hasta mi cabeza, pero, cuando los ojos de él se quedaron mirándome fijamente, y los míos se toparon con los suyos que si quería algo.

Supe, cuando él me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, y se limitaba a bajar la cabeza con aire pedante, lanzando las varas encendidas hasta llegar a rozar más arriba de mi ventana, burlándose seguro de la cara boba y cursi que puse cuando hizo ese gesto para mi, que quería saber su nombre.

.

…_**Quiero ir con él ahora mismo, pero no puedo volar por los cielos…**_

.

-Y ahora señoras y señores la parte que más esperaron- la voz del moreno interrumpe la música, el chico de las antorchas se le queda mirando, sólo sonríe.

Corre la vista de su compañero y la posa en mi ventana.

_-¿Qu__é mira?-_ me pregunté, no creo que le llame mucho la atención. Pues llevaba sólo una bata blanca puesta, y mi cabello estaba tan desordenado que me veía como la típica pordiosera que pedía algunas monedas.

-¿Algún voluntario para tocar la guitarra?- recuerdo…que le susurró algo al oído, el moreno se sonrió ligeramente, luego jugó con las palabras de su boca y el pequeño se sonrojó hasta morir.

Hubiese querido saber que le dijo para que se pusiera de tal manera.

-¡Oye lindura!- el moreno me apunta con la pequeña guitarra, la chica del vestido verde le mira furiosa, los demás se ríen, la gente de la calle me queda mirando también.

-¿Perdón_?-_ no pude creer que me estuviesen señalando a mí. Si mi ventana quedaba a una distancia tan grande que no era visible y yo no soy de esos que les gusta ser contemplados por la gente.

Muy al fondo, en algún lugar de mi corazón, sé que me da vergüenza salir a la calle…

_P__or que no tengo mucho que ofrecer a las personas._

-¿Me dijiste lindura?- antes de hacer esa pregunta miré a ambos lados de mi ventana, además de mi, no había nadie mirando de tal altura, lo que reducía sólo a mi ventana.

-Idiota, ¿Quién más mira de la ventana además de tu cara?- escuchar la voz de él salir por su garganta me dejó mal. Nunca nadie me había dirigido más de dos palabras además de Lidia.

Sólo me decían un vacío hola, y un cómo te llamas, pero…que me dijeran otra cosa me hacía feliz, aunque fuesen insultos bien disimulados.

Le sonreí, y no supe por qué lo hice exactamente.

El niño abrió los ojos muy grande, ahora que me fijaba tenían un hermoso color rojo.

_-Son raros, pero me gustan-_

-No le tomes importancia, Hiei no es muy agradable, por cierto me llamo Yusuke-

Hiei…era un extraño nombre, si lo pensaba unos segundos le quedaba como guante. Seguro, por su manera de comportarse sería frío, de pocas palabras y vergonzoso.

-¡Urameshi, nadie te mandó a decirle como me llamo!-

Creo que le acerté, me he acostumbrado tanto a mirar a la gente tras el vidrio que me es fácil definir una personalidad. Y al mirarlo supe que debería de ser un chico con bastantes problemas, mi vida si se define en palabras: es fácil y aburrida. Más aburrida que fácil, pero por algo que no supe, no podía saber más de él. Sus ojos no me decían más que lo que decía una burda apariencia.

-Pero si tú querías que el fuera el voluntario Hiei-

-Hn- baja la cabeza, se avergüenza, gira en sus talones, toma una de las antorchas y se queda callado. No le dirige la palabra al moreno de nuevo.

La gente se ríe, y las chicas le hacen eco.

-Dime amigo-

-Llámame Yusuke; ¿Puedes bajar?, aquí un humilde servidor quiere oírte tocar amigo-disimuladamente señaló a Hiei.

Me gustó mucho escucharle decir eso, pero no tengo permiso para salir, no puedo mezclarme con la gente, por que a mi familia no le traigo más que malos ratos, y si se enterasen que desobedecí seguro no me hablarían en una semana.

Para mi padre, que tiene la cantidad de dinero suficiente para comprarse un hospital represento una espina.

No me dirige la palabra…

_-Lidia me da los recados-_

No me saca a pasear…

_-Lidia es quien lo hace-_

No habla de mi existencia con las demás familias o sus amigas…

_-Youko es el único hijo que tiene ante los demás-_

Por ende, yo no existo, ni soy considerado como tal en la casa, y si la gente se enterase que pertenezco a esta familia comenzarían los comentarios al grado de hacer incomoda la estancia que he llevado por tantos años.

-Lindura, ¿te animas o no?-

Me hubiese gustado tocar esa guitarra, pero, solo sé la teoría, jamás eh tocado una. Por más fácil que parece cuando vez un video de alguien hacerlo, o lees una partitura.

Sé que no podría, por eso, prefiero escuchar tocar a las otras personas.

Mis manos no son exactamente lo que uno diría "suaves", si no que duelen cuando se les toca con otras manos.

Con el frío me crujen.

Con el fuego sufren espasmos y se tornan moradas.

Así que sólo vi una salida a tal acción.

_-Cerrar mi ventana y esperar a que terminase el acto-_

Giré la cabeza, y experimenté la tela de las cortinas en mis dedos cuando las corrí; ya no me llegó el color rojizo del sol, ni las luces de colores del carro turquesa.

Yusuke no sonrió, y Hiei sólo dio un soplido.

Si mañana volvían a tocar frente al hotel, si mañana me topaba con Hiei, entonces quizás me llenase de valor para tocarla.

_Y quizás__ entonces saliese del cuarto_.

.

…_**Si tuviese la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa…**_

.

-Shuishi, traje tu cena- la voz de Lidia, el olor de su traje gastado rosa bermellón. Le quedo mirando con una sonrisa tímida, acerca la bandeja a mi cama. Cuando la posa sobre mis rodillas dejo la vista en el plato.

-Tú padre me dijo que llegaría esta noche de Londres-

-Que gran noticia- no sé por qué, pero dije eso con un dejo de sarcasmo, y no pude evitar recordar el eco de su voz.

-¿Sucede algo malo joven amo?-

-¿Alguna vez has tocado una guitarra Lidia?- guardó silencio, como si no esperase que esa pregunta fuese a salir de mi boca. Imagino el movimiento de sus dedos en ella, como palpa la madera, la textura de las cuerdas.

Imagino el sonido que sale del instrumento, la boca pequeña de Lidia para tararear una canción, los cabellos azules de cuando era joven y los ojos verdes brillando.

Y luego, imagino a Hiei tocando una.

-¿Alguna razón en especial porque quieras aprender Shuishi?- abrí mis ojos de golpe. Yo en ningún momento mencioné querer aprender a tocar una.

-¿Me enseñarías?-

-Sólo si me cuentas por qué el interés Shuishi- escucharle decir mi nombre me gustó, de niño nadie además de Youko y ella me llaman de esa manera, me gustaría poder recordar la voz de mi madre cuando lo hacía; pero ella murió.

Y esos deseos son insignificantes para mi padre.

-Nada en especial-

-¿Temes no poder aprender?-

-Algo así-

-Cuando tengas tiempo te enseño con gusto, ahora deberías de comer algo-

-Esta bien Lidia, de todas formas no es algo que crea lograr-

-Shuishi, sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar como si fueses un mártir-

-Perdona, son cambios de humor es todo-

-Más te vale, porque si sigues hablando así, mejor te lanzo del balcón-

Se levanta de la silla, sale del cuarto, cuando regresa trae consigo una guitarra con seis cuerda, para mi, incluso si hubiese tenido una me habría bastado.

No es que me guste hablar como mártir…

Es sólo, que si tuviese una inspiración, algún deseo verdadero por querer aprender a hacer algo lo haría con gusto.

Pero no he encontrado aquello que me obligue a querer hacer algo realmente.

-Te tocaré algo simple, si te aburro dime, por que las canciones de esta anciana pueden ser muy lentas- Juega con las palabras y de paso me hace reír.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, mi padre ya llegó, y demasiado pronto.

Las ganas de aprender se me fueron al drenaje.

La posa en su regazo y comienza a deslizar los dedos por las cuerdas, el sonido me gusta.

-¿Y?, ¿quieres aprender ahora?-

-No Lidia, otro día, además ya es muy tarde-

No quiero decirle que siento vergüenza…

No quiero decirle que creo que no servirá de nada que ella gaste su tiempo intentando enseñarme…

Mucho menos decirle que no quiero que mi padre me oiga…

-Yo no soy como tu padre Shuishi-

-Lo sé-

Cuando era niño él solía tocar guitarra para dormirme, intentó enseñarme, pero mis manos eran tan tiesas y dolorosas al tacto que no quiso seguir.

Y luego de eso, no le pedí a nadie que me enseñase nada más.

Me mira, se sonríe, roza con sus dedos la piel de mis pómulos; se trae algo pero no he querido preguntar.

Sé que me lo dirá de todas formas, por eso guardo silencio. Nos conocemos mucho ambos, y por ello, ella para mi lo vale todo.

_Por más infantil y dependiente que pueda sonar aquello._

-Hoy vino un chico a preguntar por ti- mi corazón se aceleró de una manera que pensé se me saldría del cuerpo. Mis manos sudaron, y sin querer las mejillas heladas de mis pómulos tomaron bastante color.

-¿Alguien…preguntó por mi Lidia?-

-Eso dije- nunca nadie preguntaba por mí. Nunca nadie siquiera se había molestado en ir a verme, aunque me hubiesen saludado desde la ventana.

-¿Y…cómo era?-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién sea?-

_No quiero ilusionarme._

-Más o menos- contesté de todas formas, sé que a ella puedo confiarle hasta mi vida, por ello, el que se enterase de mis sentimientos no sería un enorme problema.

-Era lindo y tímido, pero estaba mojado de los pies a la cabeza, no me costó trabajo reconocer ese tipo de chicos-

Si fuese Yusuke me alegraría, pero si fuese Hiei…

-¿A qué te refieres con "ese" tipo de chicos?-

-Ya sabes, que no tienen donde pasar la noche Shuishi-

Imaginar a alguno de ellos yendo de un lugar a otro por la noche no me alegró mucho, por el contrario, hizo que se me acongojara el corazón.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que estabas durmiendo, le ofrecí quedarse a dormir pero no me dio una respuesta clara-

-¿Te dijo algo más?-

-Si, que mañana abrieses la ventana y les mirases desde el balcón, me divirtió, se notaba a kilómetros que decir eso le había costado más que todo el dinero que tuviese tu padre-

Era Hiei…

¡Era Hiei!…

No cabía en mi felicidad, y me sentía tan estúpido que seguro podría lanzarme desde mi ventana a gritar lo primero que se me cruzase por la cabeza.

-Lidia, enséñame a tocar tu guitarra-

En ese momento supe, que no me iría a dormir hasta poder hacerla sonar bien, y si mañana volvían saldría al balcón de mi cuarto.

Y le dejaría que me oyese tocar una melodía.

.

…_**Sé**__** que me iría volando cruzando el cielo…**_

.

-Te dejo, voy a dormir un poco joven-

-Ve no más, ya me has enseñando mucho- el sonido de los zapatos de tacón de Lidia resuena en mis oídos, cruza el fondo de mi cuarto y llega hasta el pasillo. Enseguida se encierra en el suyo.

Mi silla yace muy cerca del balcón, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca del cielo.

_Y sé que jamás estaré tan cerca como ahora._

Las luces de colores rojizas y naranjas me llegan hasta la cara, el calor del sol se siente bien; cierro los ojos, dejo que los rayos me embarguen, las pestañas negras y abundantes de mis párpados suben y bajan a medida que pestañeo.

Sé que el verde de mis pupilas debe de verse sumamente brillante.

La piel no duele, las manos tampoco.

Pero mis piernas si.

Y es que el sostener la guitarra hace que un choque de descargas eléctricas me recorra de los pies a la cabeza; el olor a viejo del instrumento fue lo primero que me gustó, me recordaba cosas de niño.

Pero ya no me venia al caso hacerlo.

-Afinémoste un poco- moví los dedos por las clavijas, un poco por arriba y por abajo, luego con una pasada de mi mano tanteé el sonido que produjo la caja cuando le rocé.

No era algo fantástico pero al menos creí que era bastante pasable.

Esperé a escuchar el carro de colores, las bocinas de los autos, las luces del hotel prenderse.

Esperé a que la gente se reuniese para escuchar a Yusuke tocar con su guitarra a la que Lidia llamó como charango, a que la niña del vestido verde hiciese sonar con sus manos los cascabeles de sus muñecas.

A que me gritasen que saliese como voluntario.

Pero aquello no pasó.

_-Dí__gale que salga al balcón-_

Y por más que esperé, por más que miraba la gente pasar por la calle, no vi señales del carro turquesa.

Y me sentí un completo idiota por creer que en verdad le importaba a alguien.

-¿Niño que tanto esperas allá arriba?- el sonido de una voz, bajé la vista, una chica de cabello celeste, vestido negro con fucsia, zapatos de charol negros, portaba una maleta en su espalda.

-Ayer tocó una banda, y espero para verla de nuevo- se mordió un labio.

-Se fueron-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ayer por la noche, los de inmigración los devolvieron a Florencia, no podían quedarse sin una visa, perdona, no creo que los veas hasta dentro de dos meses- la chica desaparece de mi vista apenas giro para mirar otro lado.

Se fue…

No sé por que, pero aquello no me sorprende.

_-Enséñame a tocar Lidia-_

El sonido de la guitarra de Lidia.

_-Le ofrecí quedarse, pero no me dio una respuesta clara-_

Si hubiese aceptado, quizás ahora no estaría pasando por esto, pero al menos sé que le importé un poco, aunque sea un poco para que hubiese venido a preguntar por mí.

-Tocaré igual- sé que es estúpido, pero no me importa.

Deslizo las manos por las cuerdas, intento tocar una especie de punteo que ayer Lidia me enseñó, al comienzo duelen, pero luego, la picazón y la sensación se vuelve tan monótona en mis yemas que termina gustándome.

_El peso de la guitarra es lo único molesto._

Cierro los ojos, imagino el color de las llamas saltando de las maderas que lanzaba por el aire Hiei ayer.

Imagino los pies descalzos, los ojos burlescos y la voz sarcástica.

-El punteo se toca más suave- y justo, cuando experimenté como una mano roza las cuerdas que yo estaba tocando, abro los ojos y me topo con los suyos.

-Conozco ese punteo, se llama réquiem de cuerdas-

No me dice nada más, sólo toma la guitarra de mis rodillas y la empieza a tocar él.

Me quedo mudo y perplejo.

No me sale nada de la garganta.

-Cuando tocas un punteo debes de hacerlo rozando toda la cuerda kitsune-

No quise preguntar por cómo me llamó.

Pero, el escuchar la forma que toca me obliga a guardar silencio.

Jamás habría logrado tocarla de tal manera.

-¿Hiei?-

Se había ido…

Eso dijo la chica…

-Así me llamo, pero no gastes mi nombre kitsune- se sonríe, deja de tocar. La guitarra yace ahora aun lado de sus piernas, se apoya en el balcón, mira a la calle y a la gente que pasa caminando.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Regresaron-

Ella no mintió, pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con Yusuke-

-Te dije que debías abrir la ventana y salir al balcón ¿no?-

No creo que se haya quedado por mi causa, pero quiero permitirme soñar aquello.

Por que eso es lo único bueno que tengo.

-Si tocas este punteo sale mejor si lo haces en un arpa, pero no me gusta tocar ese instrumento, no me queda; ¿sabes?-

Ahora que lo pienso.

-No, no te queda para nada-

Sonríe socarronamente, y sólo cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué instrumento creíste que tocaba?-

-La verdad…ninguno-

-Hn, eso me lo dicen constantemente- Se lleva una mano hasta la cabeza, luego la baja hasta rozar la cinta que trae en el cuello.

Lleva puesto sólo una chamarra roja, la cinta sigue siendo negra, y como pantalones trae un jeans gastado negro.

Y trae los pies descalzos como en aquella ocasión.

-Seguro Yusuke se fue desilusionado por no escucharme tocar-

-No fue así- vuelvo a posar la mirada en la suya, él se da cuenta, la corre, comienza a jugar con la cinta de su cuello. La desamarra, la amarra de nuevo.

Se trae algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Yusuke no sabía que estarías tocando fuera del balcón baka kitsune-

-¿Qué?-

-Si te hubiese dicho que quería escucharte tocar sólo, me habría sentido un completo idiota, por eso usé de excusa a la caravana-

Aquello me hizo saltar en mi cabeza de felicidad.

_Me pregunto si se puede morir de ella._

-¿Cómo entraste?, no te vi subir el balcón, ni usar una escalera-

-La vieja me dejó entrar-

Lidia ya sabía.

Vieja picarona.

De pronto, vuelve a tomar la guitarra, sigue tocando la melodía que yo comencé, lleva la mirada sobre mí, luego a la guitarra.

-No podías bajar-

Para cuando me doy cuenta de que deja otra vez la guitarra al lado del balcón, es muy tarde. Susurra esa frase tan cerca de mi oído que termino por sonrojarme. El corazón me late con potencia, y no es por el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca de mí, ni por que sus mejillas estuviesen tocando la piel de mi oído cuando habla.

Si no por lo que acarrea el que diga esa frase.

-¿Por qué?- sé lo que quiere decir con esa pregunta. Y también sé que no lo preguntará dos veces.

Había olvidado que estaba en la silla de ruedas.

Había olvidado que sólo traigo la bata blanca, y que el cabello esta suelto y desordenado igual que ayer.

Hasta había dejado de lado la vergüenza que sentía de que la gente me viese desde la calle.

-No lo sé-

-Lo hubiese dicho sabiondo- eso si me sorprende.

Antes de que aleje su cara de la mía, alcanzo a tomarle la cinta casi desecha del cuello.

-¿Por qué?- y ahora soy yo quien articula esa frase. Él se sonríe socarronamente otra vez.

-Habría subido-

-¿Disculpa?- imaginarme frente a mucha gente tocando no fue algo que me alegrara a decir verdad, y el pensar que él me hubiese obligado o ayudado a bajar tampoco.

-No para sacarte de esa silla idiota- otro insulto, supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

Yo no articulo palabra alguna.

Y el silencio fue tan incomodo que sé que hasta él lo sintió.

-Habría subido…para que tú me oyeses tocar- supe cuanto le costó decir eso, con ver como corrió la cara de la mía, con ver cómo dejó que la cinta se deshiciese para alejarse de mi.

Y me gustó su extraña manera de expresar lo que siente.

Y mucho.

.

…_**Seguramente **__**te alcanzaría en ese corto momento…**_

.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hiei?- él me mira, inspecciona seguro mi rostro con sus ojos rojizos, profundos y brillantes. Supone algo, puedo saberlo por cómo arquea las cejas, pero no creo que sepa lo que quiero saber.

Quisiera que se quedara a pasar la noche aquí, pero mi padre daría seguro el grito en el cielo si viese a Hiei en mi habitación; y ahora que lo pienso, nunca he hecho nada que quiera realmente, y yo, en este momento sólo quiero comprobar que esos ojos no son unos baratas lentillas.

Por que si fuesen de ese color realmente me gustaría mirarlas por mucho tiempo desde el balcón.

Ese color, es como estar viendo los rayos cuando sale el sol, el mismo tono brillante que se posa desde mi ventana hasta mis sábanas.

Y me obliga a abrir los míos.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- corre la cara, lo he avergonzado seguro por como lo he estado mirando desde que terminó de tocar ese punteo, quizás mi rostro decía algo como que quería darle un beso o algo por el estilo.

Y si soy sincero, nada me gustaría más que probar suerte con él.

-¿Son de verdad Hiei?-

-¿Disculpa?- no sé cuando, ni cómo, pero me acerqué con la silla de ruedas hasta lograr pegarle la espalda al balcón. El sol ya no está, no me di ni cuenta cuando la luna había salido; Hiei estaba siendo alumbrado por la blanquecina luz, sólo veo la silueta de su cuerpo, los hombros levantados en señal de duda; la cabeza ladeada hacia mi, la cinta negra que está tirada en el suelo.

-Tus ojos Hiei; ¿son de ese color?-

Se sonríe con sorna, eso me basta para saber que si existen ojos de ese color.

-¿Y tú que crees?; ¿crees que sean de verdad baka kitsune?- acerca su rostro hasta el mío, veo como encorva la columna para llegar a rozar mi cabellera con la suya. Hiei es más bajo que yo, pero, estando en esta silla incluso Lidia parece ser más alta.

-No sé, tendría que verlas más cerca- juego con las palabras en mi boca, el tono de mi garganta, ladeo la cabeza, cierro los ojos.

-¿A sí?-

-Agáchate, quiero verlas bien- vislumbro como le cuesta trabajo hacer eso, tiembla, pero no me recrimina por ello. Deja que las mire, experimenta un escalofrío cuando paso un dedo por el contorno de sus párpados.

Sus ojos son grandes, y si les definiera parecen de gato.

El tener la cara de Hiei frente a la mía hace que me suden un poco los dedos, pero no me detengo.

-¿Ya terminaste de averiguarlo baka kitsune?, por que quisiera recuperar mi cara-

No le presto atención a eso, y sigo recorriendo desde el lagrimal hasta tocar las pestañas. Tengo mucho cuidado de no pellizcarle el ojo.

-Si-

Estando tan cerca, alcancé a ver que la pequeña nariz es respingada, tiene los labios carnosos y rosáceos.

-¿Y bien baka kitsune?-

-Son reales-

-Me haré el sorprendido; ¡Tengo los ojos rojos kitsune!-

Me gusta el sarcasmo que usa, así como la media sonrisa que se adueña de su rostro cuando juega con las palabras.

-¿Alguien más tiene ese color Hiei?-

No sé por que, pero veo como la boca le tiembla, por más que intentó disimularlo. Los ojos ya no están abiertos completamente, baja la mirada al suelo.

Se muerde la boca.

-Tenía-

Supe, que no debo de preguntar nada más.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Cállate, si ni la conociste, ¿Qué te debería doler a ti eh?-

Sin pensarlo puse una de mis manos en su cabellera, y el color negro y blanco de sus flequillos se enredó en mis dedos, estando tan cerca puedo hasta ver el reflejo de mis ojos en los suyos.

Y cuando intentó zafarse, acercó tanto su cara para alejarla de mi mano que sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos sin querer.

Y luego, escuché el latido de su corazón.

Los labios de Hiei se quedaron sobre los míos, y supe que ninguno tenía las agallas ni el valor para moverse.

Ambos estamos con los ojos abiertos.

Pero los suyos mucho más que los míos.

Ninguno se mueve, y los labios siguen sobre los del otro.

Y en ese momento en que comencé a mover mi boca, y él intento alejarse, en ese momento en que le agarré de la muñeca y le impedí correr, en el que él se dejó llevar y comenzó a degustar de mi lengua; escuché la voz de Lidia, y como abría la puerta con la cena.

Fueron diez segundos en los que alcancé a saborear los labios de Hiei, diez segundos en los que para mis oídos todo se enmudeció, y seguro para los ojos de él todo se volvió negro.

Y cuando me di cuenta, de que Lidia no venía sola, vi como Hiei bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba; y luego se zafaba de mi agarré y se alejaba de mi.

-¿Hijo, qué hacen tú y ese chico en el balcón?-

Y al escuchar esa voz, supe que Hiei no volvería a entrar en mi casa.

-¿Papá?-

-Te hice una pregunta, espero una respuesta-

No quise responder, por que apenas si sabía que diría.

Pero cuando volteé para mirar la expresión de Hiei, él ya no se encontraba en el balcón.

Y bajo mis pies sólo estaba la cinta de terciopelo negro.

_-Oh no-_

Y en ese momento, supe, que quizás no volvería a verle.

.

…_**Haría brillar tu presente y todo tu cielo…**_

.

_-Conozco ese punteo, se llama Requiem de cuerdas-_durante dos días no hice más que quedarme en la cama, mi padre había escuchado rumores de que había un chico pelirrojo viviendo en su casa. Jamás esperé que por haber salido una tarde al balcón la gente comenzase a comentar sobre mi existencia, hablaban de un niño inválido que se había quedado mirando la luna toda la noche, y de otro, que entraba a su cuarto para verle dormir.

Me tapé con la cobija, no quise sentir los rayos del sol durante esos dos días, tampoco quise escuchar la voz de Lidia pidiendo permiso para ingresar a mi cuarto cada vez que venía a dejarme el desayuno.

Saco la cobija de mi cara, la poso en mi ventana.

_-No qui__ero verle de nuevo en tu cuarto; ¡No aceptaré un hijo homosexual!-_ la voz de mi padre luego de aquello.

_-Joven amo, si gusta puedo prepararle un cuarto a su amigo_- la voz de Lidia, y la sonrisa que se había adueñado de su boca, supongo que ella fue la única que se percató de lo que pasaba con Hiei en ese momento.

Ahora, mi ventana esta cerrada con llave, y mandaron a ponerle candado.

Sé que Hiei no podrá entrar jamás.

-Afuera esta lloviendo- y siento, muy al fondo, como el corazón se me acongoja, y como la piel se me eriza, los ojos se entumecen, las manos me tiemblan.

Y por primera vez, mordiéndome el labio, quise llorar.

No entiendo que culpa tengo para que mi padre se avergüence de mi.

No entiendo que se siente cuando otra persona te abraza o te acaricia.

Pero al menos sé que lo viví, por diez segundos.

-Te odio- pensar estas cosas me hacía sentir sumamente extraño, por que, uno jamás espera descubrir un día que eres del otro bando.

_-¡Te imaginas lo que dirían los vecinos si te hubiesen visto besarte con un hombre!; __¡Shuishi los comentarios no se callarán sólo por que seamos millonarios!-_

_-Señor__, creo que esta exagerando las cosas, ese chico es muy lindo, pero creo que le cuesta expresar lo que siente mi señor-_

_-¡Cierra la boca Lidia!; ¡este asunto no sale de aquí y no te concierne!; y esa ventana se cierra-_

_-Señor__, deje al niño, de todas formas para usted no es nada-_

_-Exacto, mi carrera obliga que tenga sólo un hijo ante la sociedad; ¡no perderé mi asenso en Londres por un hijo marica!-_

_-Pero señor__-_

_-Pero nada Lidia, y no se hable más, te quedas en la habitación, y no habrá ventana para ti jovencito-_

Y luego de eso, el aroma del metal, el sonido de la llave chocando en el vidrio.

El brillo plata de la luna sobre la ventana.

Recuerdo…que antes mi padre era dulce, o solía serlo. Pero cuando mi madre murió y él se quedo sólo cambio.

Y mucho.

_-Cuando tocas un punteo debes de hacerlo suave, pasar los dedos por toda la cuerda kitsune_- no recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó Hiei, tampoco la sensación de sus dedos en la guitarra.

Pero sé que el sonido no podré olvidarlo.

_-M__e intrigan los comentarios de la gente Lidia-_

Otra vez la voz de mi padre.

_-Además, mira esas fachas, ¡se nota a leguas que es un vagabundo!-_

La sensación de mi muñeca cuando le apreté por oír eso.

_-Me voy a dormir, y no le volverás a ver-_

Y por último, el portazo de mi puerta cuando se iba.

Y la cara de Lidia mirándome.

_-Joven amo, si sé algo, se lo diré, cuente con eso-_

Ella ah sido lo más cercano que he tenido de una madre.

Me hubiese gustado, en aquel momento que fuese así.

-Hiei-

_-Así me llamo, pero no gastes mi nombre Kitsune-_

Las gotas de lluvia han comenzado a caer más deprisa, es una tormenta, y el imaginar a Hiei corriendo bajo ella no me agrada.

Especialmente por que sé que debe llevar los pies descalzos.

Cierro mis ojos, la última vez que lo hice durante esta noche marcaban las doce, ahora marcan las tres de la madrugada.

Para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, son las cinco y quince, una capa de sudor baja por mi frente, y el sonido de la lluvia me llega hasta los oídos.

Y cuando deslizo mis ojos hasta la ventana junto a mi cama, a la que Lidia ha corrido para mirar la luna más de cerca; la silueta de una cabellera negra y una chamarra rojiza me hacen palpitar el corazón.

Y casi se me salió del pecho.

-Hiei-

Los hombros gachos, las piernas flectadas sostenidas por sus brazos, y ese rostro mirándome desde el vidrio.

Los ojos rojos puestos en los míos.

No me dice nada, sólo me mira.

-Yo…- no me sale nada desde la garganta, quiero explicar lo del candado en el barandal de la ventana, pero no sé como exactamente.

Con un dedo, recorre el metal de esa cosa, y se da cuenta que no puede abrir la ventana luego de intentarlo dos veces.

-Está cerrada, mi padre lo mandó a poner- sé que no me oye, por la cara de duda que pone.

Cierra los ojos, y me apunta hasta la guitarra que mantengo a un lado de la silla de ruedas.

Y tras el vidrio él sonríe ligeramente.

-Vine a escucharte tocar el punteo baka kitsune- dice algo pero no logró escuchar que, se da cuenta, se golpea la frente con una de sus manos.

Escribe algo en el vidrio húmedo, usando el vapor como una hoja.

-"No me lo hagas repetir, toca la guitarra"-

Mis ojos se abren inmensamente, es ilógico, Hiei no me oirá de todas formas.

Quiero escribir algo también, pero el vaho del vidrio sólo alcanza para una persona. Bajo la almohada de mi cama mantengo un cuaderno; lo saco, tomo un lápiz de la cajonera de la tele. Al haber corrido la cama junto al balcón alcanzar las cosas me sale más fácil.

-"No puedes oírme tocar; no escuchas tras la ventana"-

-"Eso no importa, me sé la melodía baka"-

-"Te estas mojando, le diré a Lidia que te deje entrar a mi cuarto"-

-"No, si el viejo de tu padre me ve, cubrirá el balcón con un muro de concreto idiota"-

-"¿Y si rompes el vidrio Hiei"?-

-"¿Y si por el sonido me ponen rejas para la próxima?", "si que eres baka"-

En realidad estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, no como yo.

-"¿No quieres romperlo?"-

-"Si lo hago baka…no"- se detiene, se muerde la boca, supongo que la frase debe de ser muy comprometedora para que le cueste pronunciarla.

Gira los ojos, se aprieta los labios, no queda vaho en el vidrio, lo sopla para tener más espacio para escribir.

-"¿No que Hiei?"-

-"No… podré venir a verte con la guitarra de nuevo"-

Dejé el cuaderno a un lado, la guitarra la pongo sobre mis piernas con una velocidad endemoniada, afinándole un poco comencé a improvisar el réquiem de cuerdas. Hiei cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio; imagina que me oye, que la música se escucha.

Imagina los errores que cometo, y el tiritar de mi mano al querer producir un vibrato en la cuerda.

Para cuando he terminado de tocar el réquiem, y llevó mi rostro hasta el vidrio de la ventana, Hiei se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

La lluvia le moja la ropa, y el cabello comienza a caerle por los hombros, desordenándoselos hasta alisarlos.

_Y como supuse, tenía los pies descalzos_.

.

…_**Si tuviera la oportunidad de convertirme en cometa…**_

.

-Joven amo, traigo su desayuno- mis ojos se abren a las diez de la mañana, el olor del chocolate caliente me hace relamerme los labios, Lidia apoya la bandeja en el mueble a un lado de la cama.

-¿A su amigo le gusta el chocolate?- apenas hace esa pregunta la imagen de Hiei en el balcón bajo la lluvia regresa hasta mi cabeza, giro la vista, el candado ya no esta en la baranda del vidrio.

Y sobre Hiei hay una manta azul con rojo.

-¿Qué hiciste Lidia?- ella me mira, se sonríe, saca de su delantal una llave, la pone en una de las palmas de mis manos.

-Nada que una buena amiga no haría-

-Podrías meterte en problemas-

-No podía quedarme quieta sabiendo que estaba durmiendo bajo la lluvia y sin zapatos, tenía que cubrirlo con algo, además de ponerle un par de calcetines- vuelvo a girar la vista, Hiei trae un par blanco en sus pies.

Lidia se levanta de la cama, abre la ventana que da hasta el balcón, se agacha, zamarrea a Hiei para que despierte.

Sus ojos rojos le fulminan como acto reflejo.

-¿Te gusta?- le obliga a tomar un poco de chocolate, Hiei no quiere, la empuja, la sigue fulminando.

-Te gustara Hiei- me mira, sigue en silencio, siente la textura de algo en sus pies, baja la cabeza y se encuentra con los calcetines.

Se los saca de golpe

-¿No te gustan Hiei?-

-Hn- supuse que quizás sea la presencia de Lidia lo que le incomodaba.

-Bueno joven, lo dejo, que tenga un buen día- sonríe, se retira del balcón, no sin antes levantarle el rostro a Hiei.

-Déjame después tomarte una foto, esos ojos son muy raros- sé que intentó que no le viera la cara roja, pero no lo consigue, y yo intento no reírme.

Para cuando quedo a solas con Hiei y vuelvo la mirada de los tacos de Lidia él esta sentado en mi cama.

-¿Y te gustó el chocolate?-

-Si, pero me gustó otra cosa- me mira sarcásticamente, se sonríe, rueda los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Para cuando me doy cuenta de que Hiei posa su boca sobre la mía, casi me quedo sin aire.

Sé que con Lidia mirando, jamás habría hecho algo como eso.

-Eso- le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, luego, me corre con sus brazos y se mete bajo la funda de mi cama.

-¿Te dio frío?-

-Hn- se pone a dormir de lado, mirando por fuera de la ventana, la lluvia sigue cayendo, una de mis manos rueda sobre su flequillo blanco y negro, el pelo es suave.

Pero Hiei esta congelado.

-Que duermas bien- como respuesta a eso me da un codazo, ahora sé que no es de esos que te digan te quiero o te expresen lo que sienten a cada rato.

-Kitsune- la voz rasposa, giro la vista, Hiei me mira con sus ojos rojos otra vez.

-Dime- no me dice nada, se queda callado, se muerde la boca, quiere algo, pero no quiere decirme que.

Recuerdo…que yo hacía algo así cuando niño, pero no creo que sea eso lo que quiere Hiei.

De todas formas intento adivinarlo.

-Gracias por volver- lo llevo con fuerza sobre mi pecho, choca, el eco de su rostro sobre mi pijama resuena en mis oídos.

-Eres raro- se aleja de golpe, su cara tiene un tic nervioso, me gusta, bajo un poco el rostro y junto mi nariz con la suya, la rozo a ambos lados, y como por inercia Hiei se esconde bajo la funda de la cama.

-¿Hice algo malo?- no me dice nada, y sólo atino a acomodarme, y a juntar mis brazos por entremedio de su torso. Lo apreso mucho a mi cuerpo, dejo que mi cara repose en su cuello.

Tapo hasta más de la cabeza a Hiei para que no le vean.

Pero para cuando despierto, luego de casi tres horas, Hiei esta durmiendo en el balcón.

Y sostiene en su mano la cinta de terciopelo negro.

Quisiera saber que es lo que le gusta del balcón para que duerma afuera, a veces simplemente pienso que las costumbres son difíciles de quitar, y que quizás Hiei ha dormido más en la calle que en una cama.

-Hiei-

-Con su permiso-

Lidia ingresa a mi cuarto, y trae una carta en ella.

Y en ese papel, reconocí la letra de mi padre.

.

…_**Sé que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre…**_

.

No podía pensar…

_-Me han trasferido a __Londres-_

No podía imaginarme otro sitio en el que vivir, u otra ventana por la que mirar la luna…

_-__Partimos en la mañana, tu nueva habitación estará en la clínica "__The Royal marsden"__, en Inglaterra; allí tienen métodos avanzados para que vuelvas a caminar.-_

No podía conectar las palabras de la carta…

_-Te quedarás con Lidia, Youko ya est__á en la nueva casa, y quiero que conozcas a tu futura madre-_

No podía imaginarme que todo el tiempo estaba viendo a una mujer…

-¿Kitsune?- y luego, la voz de Hiei, la forma en que me quita el papel de las manos, sé que la está leyendo, sé que lleva la manta azul y roja sobre los hombros debido a la lluvia del balcón.

Ojala supiera por que le gusta quedarse allí afuera.

Bajo los ojos, no quiero irme.

-No quiero-

Él me mira, no sabe que hacer o decir; sólo atina a rajar la carta en miles de trocitos.

-No tenias que hacer eso Hiei-

-El papel tiene la culpa, ¿O no?-

Sonríe socarronamente, no sé como puede estar tan tranquilo.

-Me voy-

-Lo sé- se acomoda en la funda de mi cama, deja la cabeza en mis rodillas.

-¿No te duele?- no sé por que me ilusiono, si no tenemos nada, sólo intercambiamos dos besos.

-Hace mucho que no lo sé kitsune-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando perdí a mi familia, me prometí no sentir nada por nadie-

Sé como es eso, luego duele, sueñas con ello, y por más que intentas alejarle de tu cabeza no lo consigues.

-¿Inglaterra queda muy lejos de aquí?-

-Muy lejos-

-Lejos no quiere decir "adiós" baka kitsune- se levanta de la cama, camina hacia el balcón. La luz de la noche alumbra la entrada, la guitarra está a un lado de sus piernas.

-No quiero que sientas que debes de irte por mi causa-

-Idiota, no es por que tú me obligues- ruedo los ojos, la guitarra ahora esta en sus manos.

Y el sonido de sus dedos tocándola me hace quedarme callado.

-Este punteo es nuevo, quiero que lo aprendas a tocar-

Se acerca hasta mi, y con paciencia, cosa que no esperé que tuviese, lleva mis dedos a las cuerdas de la guitarra, sentir la mano de Hiei en la mía me gusta.

-Primero este acorde, luego haces un si bemol-

Sé, que este momento no podré jamás olvidarlo, por más años que pasen.

-Supongo que esto es un hasta siempre, ¿no Hiei?- apenas deja la guitarra en mis rodillas, lleva una de sus manos hasta su cuello, la cinta negra yace en su mano.

Y sin saber como, quizás por inercia o por que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, le agarro de la chamarra y me lo llevo a la boca.

La lengua de Hiei me gusta cada vez más, y si esta era la última vez que la probaría, debía de aprovecharme de la situación.

Siento como se me van llenado las mejillas de sangre caliente, como me sudan las manos; la respiración se me acorta.

Siento como la lengua de Hiei se mezcla con la mía, y escuchó el latido de su corazón.

Toma una de mis manos, deposita la cinta en ella.

-¿Hiei?- veo la cinta, un nombre esta grabado en la tela.

-Es un hasta luego- Vuelvo a agarrarle de la chamarra, con más fuerza le beso esta vez; provocándole que deba de separarse de mi para tomar un poco de aire.

Y en ese momento, en que comienza a caminar hasta al balcón, y yo le seguía con la silla de ruedas, se giró a mirarme.

-Volveré por la cinta Kitsune, tenlo por seguro- una socarrona sonrisa.

Y esta vez fue él quien acercó su rostro al mío.

Sólo fue un roce, pero en ese momento supe que sentía algo por mí, quizás no como yo, pero muy parecido.

Luego de eso, tomó la cinta de mi mano, y la ató en la piel de mi cuello; la tela me hizo cosquillas.

-Así que a cambio, quiero que toques ese punteo que te enseñé cuando llegues a Inglaterra- me da la espalda, veo las letras de la chamarra rojiza, que tiene grabado "Florencia".

-¿Por?- imagino como debo de verme con la cinta puesta y el cabello atado.

-Así sabré que ventana tocar para recuperarla Kitsune- y no dijo nada más; llevé mis brazos hasta su torso, y los junte, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su espalda.

_-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego-_

Me quede allí, esperando que amaneciese con Hiei en el balcón.

Recordando el sonido de aquella melodía…

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, debido a estética eh colocado estas notas al final del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, oscurita se va a estudiar anatomía para que Vergara no la humille en clases.

_**Canción usada:**_

Houki Boshi por Younha

_**Dedicado especialmente a**_:

-Rescue coluptor- amiga espero te guste.

_**Notas:**_

¿comentarios?

_**Idea original de:**_

Patonejo

_**Escrito por:**_

Oscurita xuxu

* * *

…_**Y si te como a besos talvez…**_

…_**La noche sea más corta, no lo sé…**_

…_**Yo sólo no me basto, quédate…**_

…_**Y lléname en su espacio, quédate…**_

…_**Quédate…**_

-No me basto-

Tiziano Ferro


End file.
